Drawn Emotions
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: Snape in the 'train station.' he meets a old women, and Lily. While trying to keep his emotions in check, he finds out that he is going to Heaven. One shot


I just had to do this after listening to The Harry Potter soundtracks, AMAZING. I know it is short, but read it please!

* * *

><p>Snape woke up in a white big room. He stood up looking around, and then he realized he was naked. Wishing for some cloths, he was surprised when fresh, black robes with hood appeared. Putting them on, he continued looking around.<p>

He kept looking for the way to get to H***, where he was supposed to go.

"You are not going there." Said a soft voice behind him. He turned around, and saw a women with white hair, the old kind of white hair, and gold eyes. She had soft pink robes on. She smiled tenderly at him. "You gave so much for the good side, but gained nothing. The one you loved, she loved another." She paused, walked forward and stroke his cheek. Surprisingly, he didn't flinch back. The touch.. it gave him hope. "You deserve Heaven. You deserve a eternity of happiness." What? What about Lily?

"What about Lily?" He croaked. How could he be happy, when Lily loved James?

"I am giving you a offer. Able to love someone else." He stared at her.

"But how could I love someone else when Lily.."

"I understand. Love is a precious thing, few understands the importance of it." She looked at him closely. "You do."

He didn't smile. The true meaning of love, was a peace of knowledge that he didn't want to know.

"Lily may love James. But, she will see you as a precious friend, a brother, she doesn't want to give up. Are you willing to do that?" Yes. Of course. He would do anything to see her happy, and yet so close to him at the same time.

"Yes. Of course. I want to see her happy, while looking at me. Not from a distance either." He croaked. The tears that was threatening to spill was taking his voice. She looked at him sadly.

"You would do anything for her.." She trailed off. "It is time for you to meet her." She pointed behind him and she vanished. Snape turned around, and saw a sight that he thought that he would never see again.

"Oh Sev!" She blubbered. "I am so sorry!" She grabbed him into a hug. Snape was too shocked to return it. "Sev, I am so sorry!" She repeated. Finally breaking out of his shock, he returned the hug, realizing the last time he had physical contact, and rubbed her back. It was also the first hug he gave since fourth year.

"It is o.k Lily. It is alright.."

"No! I made your life suck! You should have had a better life!"

"I am fine." His voice got control again, and it sounded like the emotionless drawl again.

"In the worst way possible!"

"I was fine when I was alive." She looked at him.

"No you weren't!" She exclaimed. "You were spying for Dumbledore, which made you scared that any second could be your last, had to see Harry as a reminder of what happened, you had to kill Dumbledore to save Draco's soul, and a whole lot of other stuff!" Snape looked at her fondly.

"You are the same you know that?" He asked her while getting out her hug. Or trying. She hugged him tighter and stepped back.

"Sev, you would be surprised about how entering Heaven is like. We all see the truth. How we acted." He knew where she was going with this.

"Are you saying that Black and Potter-"

"Are you talking about me?"

"Your... husband." He barely managed to get that word out. "Are you saying they changed."

"A lot." Said a voice behind them. Snape turned around and saw Potter and Black. His hand went towards his wand, waiting for the curse they will send him.

Potter raised his hand up in surrender, showing empty hands."Hey! No fighting! And anyways before you hex us." He paused and looked at Black.

"SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" They shouted. Lily smacked her forehead.

"You guys are so immature. Can't even apologize right!"

"We did though!" Black whined.

"You shouted it and was grinning."

"What is the problem with that? Wasn't we supposed to be crying like you?"

"No!" Lily shouted while walking over to them. She brought out her wand and hexed him.

"Why didn't you hex Prongs!" Black shouted while fingering the goo that covered his body.

"Because he didn't say anything after the so called apology."

While during this, Snape was looking around searching for a door or something. Finally he spotted one, and started walked towards it.

"Severus? Where are you going?" Somebody shouted. He froze.

James Harold Potter just called him Severus.

"Yes Potter?" He asked. (A/N: I can just imagine him saying this.. XD) Potter raised a eyebrow at this.

"I called you Severus. Can ya call me James?" He asked.

"Depends." He said, before walking in the door.

"He always does that. Be soft around me, but will walk away after someone joined us." He heard Lily mused before all senses was cut off.


End file.
